2k14 Yullen Week
by AliceXxX
Summary: These are my entries for this years yullen week! I hope you'll enjoy my interpretations of this years themes! Yullen/AreKan I'm pretty sure I only need Rated T for language and suggested sexual themes. I can't quite remember though! If something pops up I'll change it :)
1. Halcyon

December 18th-20th

AFTER THE WAR

Countless bodies were strewn across the battle field, enemies and allies alike. Only a few people still standing, searching the crowd for any "lucky" survivors. A mile away from where the bloodiest part of the war took place, a man lies dead. A metal suit of armor cracked to where you could see the face of Adam. Yes, the Earl of Millennium had fallen in the final battle.

A head of red stained-white hair pitifully crawled toward his fallen comrade and lover.

"K-anda!" He wheezed out, finally reaching the blue haired male, he collapsed over the nearly unconscious man.

"Moyashi." His hand rested in his snowy locks. Allen tried to respond to him, but choked on the blood and bile rising in his throat. Catching his breath, he laid next to his lover.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save everyone." His voice seemed broken and hopeless.

"Enough with that," he wheezed and attempted to catch his breath, "stupid hero complex. The Earl is dead, and the world is safe from the Noah's harmful ways. You did good Allen." Tears slid out of Allen's eyes. Compliments were rare from Kanda, and to think that was probably the last, meant a lot.

"Kanda..."

"What is it Allen?" His body convulsed for a moment before he was able to calm down and pull the younger boy closer.

"You called me 'Allen'." He smiled brightly at the stoic samurai whose eyes were becoming cloudy.

"Yeah think of it as a goodbye present." Unshed tears perked at Kanda's eyes unbeknownst to Allen.

"I love you, Kanda." He choked on his words.

"I love you too, Allen."

1 WEEK PRIOR

Allen lazily twirled Kanda's hair in his finger, while said male lay with his head in the younger males lap. Allen knew his hair was his weakness and used it against him as often as Kanda would allow him to. He planted a kiss on Kanda's hair causing Kanda's cheeks to take on a light pink tint.

"Baka Moyashi, do you even know what that means?" Kanda was taken aback by Allen's rare serious expression.

"Of course I do. In Japan if you really, really love someone kissing their hair is one way to show it."

"Something like that." Kanda mumbled before closing his eyes. They weren't really a couple for 'I love you's' and fluffy stuff. It was a rare occurrence to spend time like this: just enjoying the other's presence. They both cherished these times, whether Kanda will admit it or not.

Kanda's eyes became heavy as Allen massaged his scalp.

"You know, Kanda?" Allen paused. "We've been together for a while now; almost a year. Lavi didn't think we'd make it this far before beheading the other. I guess he was wrong."

"Of course he was Baka Moyashi." Kanda mumbled just on the brink of sleep.

"I'm really happy. Even when we fight." He paused once more and looked out the window smiling. "Kanda, I hope we can stay together for an even longer time. I want us to grow old together." Slightly embarrassed by his statement, he looked down at him. He giggled when he heard Kanda emitting light snores.

"Gosh Kanda, falling asleep while I profess my undying devotion to you is _not _cool." He kissed the crown of his head before rising from the bed careful not to wake the soundly sleeping samurai. "Goodnight, Kanda."

He made his way down the hall towards where he believed his bedroom to be. Instead he somehow found himself in front of Komuii's office. Confused he turned around to head back in the direction of the dorm floors. He heard something alarming.

"The Noah? Are you sure they would do something so bold this early?" Komuii's voice was muffled by the door making it hard for Allen to hear. He put his ear against the door.

"Yes, sir." Reever's voice sounded nervous and frightened. "He mailed a letter directly to the order with one of his level four AKUMA."

"Well read it already!" Komuii's voice had never sounded so serious and it somewhat frightened Allen.

"Y-yes sir.." He pulled out the perfectly crisped letter sealed with a a pumpkin seal. Reever opened the letter, his hands shaking all the while. "To The Black Order, The time has come for the main act to play. For I am the script writer and nothing will stop me from putting an end to this world. Be ready. We're coming. -Adam, The Millennium Earl" Though Allen couldn't see he could sense the tension in the room and could guess that both the supervisor and the head of the science division were white as a sheet of paper.

He back away from the door and tripped falling back. He loudly crashed into the wall behind him.

"What was that?" came both of the men's voices. Allen took off down the hall before either of them could discover his presence. He ran straight into his room and slammed it behind him. Sliding down the door he put his head in his hands. Every one of his friends popped into his mind. Their well being and safety was all he could think about. Their semi-peaceful times were soon coming to an end.

1 WEEK LATER

Kanda pulled Allen into his arms as the two of them were becoming weaker. Allen ran his fingers through the knotted up blue hair. Kanda leaned into this last resort of comfort. He nuzzled his nose into the pure white silky hair that he had come to love. He began to regret every fight they had ever had and any time he called him a disgrace for being cursed.

"I'm sorry, Allen." he said quietly.

"Hey now. If I can't wallow in my self loathe neither can you." Allen smiled up at him. He could feel his hands anymore. He couldn't move anymore as a matter of fact. Fear filled him. "K-kanda. I-i can't mo-ve." Tears formed in his eyes. As he stared up at him with a horrified expression. Kanda held Allen closer. Allen began to cry full out. "I don't wanna die yet Kanda, I just want-" He coughed and when his voice came back again it was much weaker. "All I want is to be with you." His voice faded as his eyes slowly lost what life was left in them. Kanda held Allen's limp body tightly in his arms.

The tears unshed now came to the surface and made themselves known to only the trees around them along with the two dead males. Kanda's grip loosened only slightly.

"You didn't let me finish idiot." He turned his head away from his deceased lover. "I'm sorry we couldn't grow old together."

He kissed the top of Allen's head as his vision slowly started fading.

"Goodnight, Allen."

END

**AN: Well That kinda killed my insides a little bit. Poor Allen was so scared. Poor Kanda was so sorrowful. POOR EVERYONE FOR BEING DEAD T_T**


	2. Choices

**AN: THEME NUMBER 2 :D CHOICES :D**

**Part One: Opposites Attract**

"Neah, I swear on the seventh layer of hell, if you don't stop scaring off you're potential spouses I personally will murder you!" An angry Adam screamed into my face. I just scrunched up my nose in disgust.

"First of all it's _Allen_. Just because I have part of his soul does not make me him, I'm a _girl _for crying out loud. Secondly, your breath reeks. And last but definitely not least, I will not marry anyone who is so easily scared away by a plain demoness." He turned red with anger.

He threw a hand over his mouth and continued speaking in a muffled voice. "You bare the soul of Neah Walker, therefore you will be addressed as so. You are no simple demoness, you are the most powerful demoness in all of the world. Any being would be crazy to not fear you."

"Well then when I marry it will be to a crazy man." I flipped my white hair over my shoulder making it reach my mid-back. Adam just heaved out an irritated sigh before storming out of the room.

"Incompetent man." I mumbled before hopping on my bed and pulling out a box from beneath the pillow. I carefully opened up the human trinket. Upon revealing the inside of the box I gently ran her finger across the chipped ballerina in blue. My delicate fingers found their way to the wind and wound it up and proceeded to listen to the song my Uncle Mana used to sing to me.

He was the only one in this family that truly cared for me. The half human always came over to take me to the human world and go on different adventures. When I found out of his death I must've cried for at least a year. If it weren't for his human friend Cross I probably would've died of starvation.

***flashback***

I wondered aimlessly around, the whole world around me in a blur of rain and mortal bodies. All of the humans looked at me as if I belonged in a freak show. Maybe I did. I made my way to the first place of shelter I could find. Sitting under the tree I curled up and closed my eyes for another restless sleep.

When nightmares of what had just happened a day ago plagued me I got up and ran as fast as I could to where the preacher man said the body would be buried. Since Mana had no human family they felt no need to hold a service for him and just buried him immediately after the scene was investigated.

I reached the grave and lay my body across it sobbing for my only friend to come back. Soon my tears subsided, my throat raw from crying. I sat in front of his grave for Earl knows how long. I saw a few different moons and suns and felt as if my stomach would devour itself.

"Hey, kid. You're not supposed to sleep on graves. It's kinda creepy." I didn't respond. Now that Mana wasn't here nothing mattered anymore.

"Wait a second, kid. Are you a Noah?" At this my eyes shot towards him. A fierce glare crossed my five year old face, well as fierce as I could get at that age anyways.

"No! My family is Mana! Not those stupid Noah!" I spat out at him childishly hugging the grave once more. The tall red-haired man looked down at me shocked.

"Come on, kid. Let's get you some food. You look like you've been here a while." He held his hand out, "Don't worry, I was a friend of Mana Walker's. And Neah as well."

"I'm not hungry." I sounded like a brat, trying to be somewhat like Devit whenever Adam tried to put he and Jasdero in separate rooms. As if on cue my stomach let out a loud growl. I blushed and he chuckled.

"Sure you aren't. What's your name kid?"

"Allen..." I looked over to the grave and made my decision then and there, "Allen Walker."

"What? I thought you were a little girl!" Cross said eyeing me shocked.

"I am!" I shout embarrassedly. "Mana named me after his pet that we loved. Don't make fun of the name he gave me!" I snapped.

"Whatever kid. Let's go before I decide not to feed you." My stomach growled again as I shot up and grabbed the mans hand. My knees buckled out from under me. I guess the day of malnourishment were catching to me. He then lifted me onto his shoulders like Mana used to do and walked away towards the best meal I'd ever had in my life.

***back to present***

Smiling at the memory I gathered my belongings and stuffed them into a few bags. I was going on a _long _trip to my true home. The human world.

"And where do you think you're going?" I froze at the voice.

"No where Lulubell. Just to visit a friend. i'll be back tonight or tomorrow." I smiled a fake smile at her hoping she'd buy it.

"With all of your bags packed?" She raised an eyebrow before looking at her nails. I cursed myself for not realizing how obvious I was being about "running away" again.

"Alright, alright. I'm going to the human world for a while until Adam calms down and realizes that I will not marry someone weaker than me." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"So..." She started counting on her fingers," Never." She said emotionless.

"No..." We both stared at each other for a long time before she smirked.

"Alright, Musician child, the day Adam cursed you and placed that Noah inside you. You are one of us now whether you like it or not." She grinned evilly as she walked out of the room. A glare was sent directly at her.

"Stupid Adam, stupid Lulubell, stupid Musician, stupid everyone." I grumbled opening up the ark and climbing through the doors. I shut the door and made my way to my favorite place in the world.

"Really? I will find someone stronger than me?" I cried out happily. The seer nodded and smiled.

"Most likely, yes, he will turn your life upside down though. If you like the way you are now and are faithful to who rules you do not try and find him. But if you do want him you must simply wait." She said. Faithful to who rules me? The Earl? Oh yeah, I'm definitely going to seek whoever this guy is out.

"Thank you Miss!" I say placing a large sum of money of her table and walking out.

"Excuse me, ma'am!" I heard the seer's voice. I turned back towards her. Out of the large stack of cash she handed me a single bronze euro cent. "I believe you're gonna need this." She said winking at me. Confused I took the €0.01 from her and put it in my pocket. "And remember. In the end, the choice will be yours." Now I was really bewildered.

Walking down the street merrily towards the hotel I accidentally bump into a stand of fruit knocking an apple onto the ground.

"I'm sorry!" a squeak emitted from my lips when I looked up to see a huge man with pink hair looking down on me.

"That's alright Honey! Since you kindly apologized I forgive you." He said pinching my cheek. I smiled and gave thanks.

A man with blue-ish black hair walked up to the stand. He was gorgeous, and I'm a pretty picky person when it comes to guys. Plus he gave off this air that said good and protective. "Hey Jerry, the usual. Be quick about it." He snapped. Well, I _thought _he was good.

Jerry mumbled about him being 'un cute' and brought out a basket with uncooked noodles in it.

"Shit, it's only €0.01 short." The man said angrily searching his pockets and the ground for change. "Jerry, that alright?"

"Wait! I have what you need!" I say suddenly remembering the bronze coin in my pocket. He glared at me as I reached into my pocket only to find that there was a hole in it. I suddenly became very sheepish. "I-i thought I had what you needed."

"I wouldn't accept anything from a cursed woman like you anyways!" He growled as he found a bronze coin inside his bag. I sent a chilling glare his way. He flinched.

"Well then I'm glad I lost it! I wouldn't want to give anything to an asshole like you! Stupid prick." I seethe his way. His face is shocked for a moment before his glare puts up a fight to mine. I couldn't help but feel turned on by this. Ew.

"Women shouldn't speak in such a foul manner, or are you just one of those guys who walks around dressed as a woman. You're surely flat chested enough, Moyashi." I swear if we weren't in the middle of town I would've hit him right then and there. He called me a freaking BEAN-SPROUT and flat chested! Wait a second... who cares if we're in the middle of town, I'll only be here a while before going to the next town. Grinning madly I pulled my arm back and landed a hit right on his jaw. His head snapped to the side. A chorus of gasps could be heard around.

"I am only fifteen years old. I'm not supposed to be fully developed, you little shit bag!" I never cursed like this because it wasn't polite, but this guy just got under my skin. I turned on my heels and walked away leaving a injured, grumpy man on the ground holding his face.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience ma'am. Don't hold it against the whole town! Kanda's just extremely rude, to everyone." I smiled at the chinese girl with pig-tails as I situated my bag on my shoulder.

"It's alright, I've met my fair share of men like him. I was honestly leaving soon anyways." The girl called Lenalee seemed saddened by this.

"Alright, well come again! I'll tell my brother, the inn keeper, that you've decided to leave." I turned towards the door after she walked off. When I opened it someone collided with me.

"What the hell, Moyashi. What are you doing here?" He asked glaring. I couldn't help but notice the bruise on his face was gone. I know I punched him hard enough to nearly break his jaw. Why is it already healing?

"I just so happened to be leaving. Good day." I say eyeing him suspiciously. Just as I said that he pushed me towards a china cabinet. I bumped into it and tons of beautiful cups and plates shattered on the ground.

"Look at what you've done to Mr. Lee's china. I guess you'll have to stay and pay off your debt." He smiled at me but his eyes were menacing. I began to sweat under his stare.

"B-but I- That was you! You pushed me!" I say trying to defend myself. After all, I kinda gave all of my money away to the fortune teller, so I couldn't just pay for it. I sputtered for a moment more before the asian siblings came into the foyer to see what the racket was.

"My precious collection!" The chinese man named Komuii yelled as he dived for the piles of shattered china.

"Oh my goodness! Allen are you okay?" I looked at her confusedly before looking down at myself. The were a few shards of glass embedded into my uncovered right arm. I kept the left one hidden because of a birth defect causing my entire arm to be black. That's what I assumed anyways.

"Oh yeah I'm fine!" I say smiling pulling the shards out and helping Komuii gather the broken pieces up. "Kanda here attacked me and pushed me into the china cabinet." Yeah that's right Kanda, you can't tango with the strongest demoness ever. I smirked at him.

"Lee, I know how much you value that china, why would I push her into it. It's not like I want to lose my living quarters here." He glared at me.

The man just looked between the two of us as we kept trying to reason how it was the other's fault.

"Both of you." He said darkly. All was silent as his maniacally laugh slowly bubbled out. "Both of you will pay for this! YOU! Be Lenalee's bodyguard for a month and you," He glared at me with a glare that could rival Devit's, but nobody else's in my family, so it didn't really bother me. "You will stay here and work your debt to me off!" Well shit. IF I stayed here any longer this Kanda guy might find out my having the most ridiculous crush ever.

"Yes sir. How long?"

"Until I feel as though I can overcome the sadness of losing my most precious china!" He whined and ran into the next room.

During the whole conversation Lenalee had been bandaging my arm.

"You're all fixed up. I'll get your bags and bring them to your room since you'll be staying a while." She grinned almost as if she had planned this. I looked between her and Kanda. She winked at him and whispered something I didn't understand.

"Anything to pay off my debt to you." He said looking as if he'd seen a ghost. He stalked to the staircase.

"Oi, Moyashi. Does your arm hurt?" Was that concern coming from the egoistical asshole?

"It doesn't hurt." I studied his face, noticing his handsome features. Why are all the good looking ones assholes?

He looked at me curiously before stalking up the stairs. I also decided to go to my room. I opened up the door thinking it was mine, 2A. There Kanda stood shirtless with white wings sprouting from his back. They were the most beautiful things I'd ever seen. When I saw him I realized felt warm inside again, unlike when I looked at the Noah family who sent chills down my spine.

"Fuck! Moyashi get out, wait no, don't get out, get in!" He yelled. With a flushed expression I tried to escape but his arms pulled me back with surprising strength no man could have. I looked into his cobalt eyes, shocked.

"What are you?" I asked. I then took the time to notice the events that had occurred between me being at the door and now. He had pinned me to the wall, wrists above my head. I blushed. "You can let go." I say sheepishly.

"No, you'll run and tell everyone. I will only tell you what I am if you promise to keep it secret." I nodded my head.

"I promise." He sighed and let me go and walked over to his bed.

"I'm an angel." I bust out laughing.

"Nice try, angels aren't assholes."

"They are to the likes of you." He glared.

"What do you mean the likes of me?" I say returning the glare.

"You're a demon. If you were an angel I would know, and your punch was too strong to be that of a human girl's." My eyes widened.

"Just because I'm a demon doesn't give you permission to be an ass bag to me!" I said putting my hands on my hips. He stood and I took a step back causing me to trip, Did I ever mention how much of a klutz I am? Just before I could hit the ground strong arms were around me. I opened my eyes I didn't realize I closed and saw his cobalt pools mere centimeters from mine. I had the urge to kiss him but knew I'd be dropped if I did. Either way I can't have a crush on him. He's an ass bag. I'd have to be mad as a hatter to admit my feeling for him. This conclusion is what led to my extremely surprised reaction to feeling rough lips against mine.

Kanda was kissing me.. Me-the cursed demon girl.. that he just met today, and _hated?_

After noticing that I wasn't responding I slowly began to kiss him back. This was new to me. He pulled back and opened his eyes and finally grasped onto what he just did. He then suddenly dropped me and back up.

"Forget about that." I was actually a little hurt by his words.

"And if I don't want to?" I said feeling irritated. "Girls don't usually forget their first kiss, do they?" The shock was evident on his face. A light pink tint turned to a full on blush. Jerry called him un cute but at this very moment I'd never seen anything more adorable. Suddenly a thought struck me.

"Kanda!"

'What, Baka Moyashi?" he mumbled averting his gaze.

"Arm wrestle me real quick." I can't believe I was testing this. Confused, he obliged. Sitting at the table in the corner we joined hands, not unaware of the slight jolt of happiness I felt at being in contact with him.

"One. Two. Three. Go!" I said. I halfway expected my hand to push his down without any effort, but before I even knew what happened my arm was pressed against the table.

"Dear God that was the longest arm wrestling match I've ever had." Kanda said.

"What? It was only a few seconds." His expression showed amusement.

"Try a few minutes." Wow time flies when you're having fun I guess.

"Hey Kanda, will you marry me?" He was taken aback. I blushed at what I said. I was just so excited to have finally met him! The coin didn't help me in the way I thought I would. " I mean- that's not-"

"It's impossible. Demons and Angels cannot marry." I love how his reasoning wasn't 'I hate you' or 'I wish you would go away'.

"Well I'm not exactly a demon." I say inching my face closer to his. I don't know what's too fast or too slow, but I've been waiting ten years for him to come along. I'd assume that was slow.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you know only humans can be cursed? I've only been cursed to hold on of the Noah inside of me. Though now that I think about it I'm pretty sure it's impossible to reverse it." Now I was a bit crestfallen. Of course the first person I'd ever consider marrying was and _angel. _What would Adam say?

"All curses can be reversed stupid. You forget I have God on my side." Woah, Kanda was attempting to help me. First a random out of nowhere romance and now this. What is the author of this story thinking? Probably something along the lines of 'I'm so tired =_= but I must get this out quickly because it's already over 3,000 words and still has a way to go. Maybe I'll just make a part 2'. Yeah that's probably it.

"What? I have a soul bound to me. If you were to try and remove it wouldn't I, you know, kick the bucket?" He looked thoughtful.

"I think that choice is one only you can make, have the will power to break free or die because you don't really want it." He said to me. Is this really the same guy who pushed me into the china cabinet?

"I do!" I say quickly and blush, "I really want to be away from that "family." He looked at me with a smirk.

"Well what are we waiting for?" I smiled as well.

"Christmas time." I say jokingly.

Now I knew my life would change, just like the fortune teller said. I just didn't realize it'd happen so soon. Crazy author.

**END OF PART ONE**


	3. Retrouvailles

**So I have a perfectly reasonable excuse! I was hospitalized during yullen week (again) and at this particular hospital I was unable to use electronic (or pencils, the damn butt heads). So now you get everything at once! :D**

* * *

><p>A head of white hair peeked out from under his dull gray blankets. Allen looked absolutely miserable. A knock was heard at the door.<p>

"Come in." His voice was monotone, just like it had been for almost three months.

"Allen-chan, you need to get out of bed! When Yuu comes back he won't want to see you dead from depression!" Silver eyes turned to to the red head.

"I guess you're right Lavi. But what if he isn't coming back? Its been three months since we lost contact with him." Lavi took note of the fact that Allen's nails were bitten down to the point of nearly bleeding. He had dark circles under his eyes and worry lines on his face.

"You know Yuu-chan! He won't die so easily. Especially if he's alone." Lavi skipped over to Allen and dragged him from the bed. Allen's stomach growled, though you could easily mistake it for a lion's roar. "When's the last time you ate?!" Allen started counting on his fingers.

"The day before yesterday I had a stick of mitarashi dango." Allen said with his hand on his tummy.

"Dear God Allen! You have parasitic innocence! When I said something about you dying from depression I wasn't serious!" The taller male pushed Allen towards the lunchroom and ordered a huge meal for him. Allen finished the thirty plates of food as if it was just a snack. Then again, for him, it was.

"That tasted pretty good, thanks, Lavi." Allen gave a small smile before turning in the direction of his room.

"Wait, Allen! Don't go back to your room yet! We haven't spent time together in so long! Do you not like me anymore?" Lavi's eyes were filled with fake tears. Allen sputtered a bit. "Am I not a good enough big brother?" LAvi dramatically fell onto the ground sobbing. Allen, unsure of what to do, dropped to LAvi's side.

"That's not it, Lavi! I'm just tired is all! We can hang out as long as you like today." And just like that Lavi was standing up with his usual cheery grin.

"Okay, pal, come on!" Allen sweat dropped.

"You weren't upset. I'm going to my room." He turned but then he heard his voice.

_"We can hang out as long as you like today." _Allen's head whipped around to see Timcanpy sitting on Lavi's head playing the recording.

"You won't go against your word, will you?" Lavi's smirk was devious. Allen let out a sigh as he was once again dragged across the order.

"So what are we gonna do?" Allen ignored the shocked stares and disgusted glares sent in his direction. He hadn't been out in a while and some people were upset by the fact that two of the 'chosen exorcists' were gay.

"Let's go to the training room!" He said enthusiastically. Allen and Lavi trained for some time. Both heads turned towards the door when it opened. The white haired male just barely caught a glimpse of long blue hair slamming the door back shut.

"Was that Kanda?" He asked, his eyes brightening. He ran for the door before Lavi suddenly caught his arm.

"Nah, Allen. Kanda would inform the order before coming back, dontcha think?" Lavi sweated under Allen's gaze, extremely nervous about something.

"He lost contact with the order and he has just shown up before. I'm gonna go check it out." Lavi swallowed remembering a certain threat for if Allen was to find out.

"B-but you promised to spend the day with me!" He said trying to guilt Allen into not going.

"I'll spend a whole two days with you starting tomorrow. Bye!" He said before freeing himself from Lavi's grip and running out the door. Lavi just sobbed feeling the terror of a too-soon-death that was sure to happen.

Allen made his way down the many hallways of the order completely lost.

"Well this wasn't a good idea." He mumbled, wandering the halls.

"Allen-chan! What are you doing?" Came Lenalee's angry voice. Allen jumped at her tone.

"I-i thought I saw Kanda so I ran after him but now I'm lost." Her face softened a bit as her eyes began to shine.

"Silly, you must be having delusions! Will you come to my room with me and help me pick out an outfit? I have to pick something out for the par- for going out to town." She said grinning nervously.

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm good with fashion but alright." He chuckled as the headed towards her room. Allen helped her pick out her purple dress with black trim and a black sweater.

"Thanks Allen!" Lenalee's golem began to ring. She plugged it into the the phone device and began talking to the other person on the line.

"Yes, he's here." She whispered barely audible.

"5 more minutes? Alright. I can do that."

"Okay, bye! Good luck." She hung up the phone and Allen stepped away again towards the door.

"Wait Allen! You're good at painting, right?" He stared at her puzzled.

"Um, average I guess. Cross had me paint and sell for money, why?"

"I need someone to do my make-up!"

"Uh-uh. Nope. Not gonna happen." The whitette crossed his arms.

"Please? Otherwise I'm gonna lock the door and scream about how you are asking me on a date!" Allen's eyes narrow.

"You wouldn't." She smirked.

"Oh trust me, I would."

"But Komuii knows I'm gay, he will never believe you!" He said trying to escape the situation.

"You know how he is about me. All males are bad." Allen and Lenalee had a staring contest before sighed and gave in.

"Fine, come here. How do I do this."

"You really don't know how?" Lenalee was beginning to get nervous about letting him do this when Allen shook his head. "Better be glad I love Yullen." She mumbled under her breath.

"Just do whatever." She said dreading the moments to come. Of course a few minutes later when she opened her eyes and looked in the mirror she was surprised to see that he did a decent job.

"Sorry if it's really bad. I've only put cover up on before." Lenalee eyed her face in awe.

"Could've fooled me! This looks great! Anyways Allen come on, let's go!" Her eyes shone with anticipation.

"Where?" He asked.

"To your room of course!" The white haired boy was then dragged across the order. Lenalee knocked on the door.

"Lenalee this is my room. Why are you knocking?" Allen looked as bewildered as a first grader in AP Calc.

She just responded with a wink as the door opened revealing his room with the lights off. Lavi peaked his head through the door.

"Lavi, what are you doing in my room?!"

"Well, my friend, you've been super depressed about Kanda being gone so Lenalee and I have orchestrated a surprise for you~" He said cheerfully. "But fist you need to put this on!" Lavi handed a blindfold to Allen. He sighed.

"Alright." He put the blindfold on and let them lead him into the room. Of course he managed to catch his hip on a chest by the door. "Shit! If you're going to lead me make sure I don't run into things!"

"Sorry, Moyashi-chan!" Came Lavi's voice. Through the blindfold Allen saw that they had turned the lights on. He heard the door click behind him. The room was now filled with silence.

"Lavi? Lenalee? You there?" He was about to remove the blindfold when a hand caught his and pulled it away. The hand felt oddly familiar. With sudden realization Allen felt tears coming from his eyes.

"Kanda? Is that you?" Lips fell on his. The lips that he longed to feel for ages. He returned the sweet kiss. After pulling apart, reluctantly at that, the hands slipped the blindfold off revealing their owner.

"Yeah, it's me." To Allen, Kanda hadn't ever sounded so gentle and happy. He tackled the older male in a hug, throwing them both on the floor. Tears were openly falling from his eyes.

"I've missed you so much! What happened? Are you okay? How long have you been back?" Kanda chuckled.

"On the way back to the order the ship I was on blew off course during a storm and it crashed. It was only me and a few of the sailors. Yes, I'm fine. I got back this morning." Kanda answered all of his questions, keeping a tight hold around his waist.

"Welcome back, Kanda." He kissed Kanda passionately.

"Glad to be." Kanda and Allen held their foreheads together for a moment, just happy to be reunited. The then stood up and continued their embrace, standing. Both were irritated to hear a knock at the door.

"What is it?" They both snapped. One green eye spied in.

"I'm coming in for a second!" He dashed in, grabbed the camera sitting on the shelf and pressed the 'stop' button. Both the raven haired and snow haired males sent him a glare. "Aye, Allen? Do I still get to steal you today and tomorrow?"

"Hello no." Kanda growled. "Now get out!" Lavi booked it out of their with his tail in between his legs.

"Now where were we?" Allen smiled brightly at Kanda as they shared yet another kiss.


	4. Partners

**I enjoyed writing this one so much! cx**

* * *

><p>"Alright class! Today we're starting units 8 through 10!" There were some nods of approval and a few kids groaned in annoyance. "This is also know as the lab unit. Everyone gather your belongings, from today until April we will be on the second floor in room 200." The purple haired scientist said enthusiastically.<p>

"I didn't even know there was a room 200." Allen said confused.

"That's because you're new here stupid Moyashi." The stoic Samurai said, catching Allen's shoulder on the way out the door. The shorter male followed with an angry blush in his face.

"I'm not a bean-sprout! I'm only four inches under the average height of a male my age!"

"Four inches is almost half a foot Mo-ya-shi." He emphasized each syllable. Allen's face became even more red with anger.

"Well _Bakanda, _at least I can pass a simple history test." Kanda turned a glared so hard the people behind Allen flinched. But the shorter male just smirked at him.

"History is irrelevant. It's in the past, no one cares about it." He snapped.

"See? that just shows how incompetent you are. We learn about the past so we can learn from them and try to not repeat them." He said with a smug look. Allen then noticed Kanda's sword, Mugen, being inched out of Kanda's backpack.

"KOMUII! KANDA BROUGHT MUGEN TO SCHOOL AGAIN!" Allen screamed as he hid behind their teacher.

"Now, now Kanda." Komuii's voice had a nervous laughter to accompany it. "Allen, just apologize for whatever you did!" He harshly whispered to the whitette.

"What? I won't!" Just then Kanda was hit in the head with a clipboard.

"Are you two fighting again? Allen you've only been here a month and have already been written up three times because you and Kanda's petty fights!" Allen took on a look of embarrassment.

"Sorry Lenalee." She turned to Kanda, who had a smug grin on his face.

"Kanda if you bring the sword to school or antagonize Allen one more time I can assure you you will never have children or enjoy whatever kind of sex you prefer." She glared menacingly at him. He choked on air.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He practically yelled. Lenalee looked between Kanda and Allen before smirking.

"Hmph, what do you take me for? An idiot?" She said simply before walking up the stairs. Both boys just stared after her questioningly.

Moments later they entered the somewhat abandoned looking classroom.

"Alright, go find your name at one of the labs. There will be another name on the card. this person will be your partner for the rest of this unit. For no reason what so ever will your partner change. There is a reason you were paired together." Komuii said, trying to sound like a serious teacher. He had an evil glint in his eyes.

Everybody looked for their names on the desk. Allen stumbled across his and stared horrified at the card. Kanda came up behind him and got a look of irritation.

"Komuii, why would you put the two of us together? Are you trying too torture the whole class?" Allen said exasperated.

"You two have done nothing but fight all year. That is going to change. You will learn to work together." Lenalee piped in.

"Wait, did you choose the partners or something?" A random kid in the class asked.

"No, I simply suggested that they be partnered together."

"If I don't do what she says she kicks me and doesn't make me coffee in the morning." Komuii said sullenly. "Trust me, I was opposed to the idea." The taller male sighed and Allen groaned. All the students took a seat.

"Great." Allen mumbled.

Komuii instructed the class to pull out their textbooks and of course even in just doing that, the two boys found something to argue about.

"This is going to be a long semester." Komuii sighed.

"Alright class, now for your homework we're going to do a project. This project will be done primarily out of class with your partner. We will be dissecting earth worms this Friday. Everyone must research the anatomy of the earth worm and the dissecting procedure. You must turn this in before you are able to participate this Friday. All dissections are test grades, in order to pass you must do them. Have a good day." A few minutes later the bell rung. On the way out the class Allen decided to try and be civil for the sake of his grade.

"So when are we starting the project." He got a glare.

"After school." A civil response? That was unexpected.

"Do you mind if you do it at your place or the public library or something?" Allen asked remembering his drunken guardian and the random women he brought in every night.

"I don't want to go to the library. People are annoying. My place is fine I guess." At that he walked off to his locker. Allen gave a small smile.

_Maybe he doesn't hate me after all. _He thought happily.

Allen attended the rest of his classes. During fourth Kanda slipped him his address telling him:

"Be there at 4 on the dot. If you're early, I'll hurt you. If you're late... I'll kill you." He just nodded wide eyed."

Now he was heading out the door to try and search for Kanda's house. It had already been fifty minutes since school let out at three.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Kanda's gonna kill me! Damn my poor navigational skills!" Allen face-palmed before looking at the address again.

Meanwhile Kanda ran around his house straightening up. He lived alone for the most part so he didn't really care to clean up. Now was one of the only times he wasn't glad that Tiedoll hadn't visited while he was at school. He finally finished up and looked at the clock.

"Five till. I guess I'll get the homework out." Thirty-five minutes later Kanda stared irritated at the clock. "Stupid Moyashi. I told him I'd kill him if he was late." He got up and walked out the door. Allen was at the house next door, knocking.

"Moyashi, what the hell are you doing?" The japanese boy yell. He jumped at least a foot in the air and dropped his stuff. His face was red as a tomato as he apologized to the person who answered the door.

"I'm coming Kanda!" He called out, a hint of terror in his voice. He scurried up the driveway and to the door, Kanda glaring all the while.

"Why'd you go to that house dumbass?" He said angrily.

"W-well you see, the thing is, I get lost really easily, and lose things easily. I lost the paper with your address on it a few minutes ago and so I decided to just go door to door an-"

"Okay, okay, that's enough. Just get your ass in here he wave work to do."

Allen walked in through the door and took in his houses appearance. It was quite simple and plain actually. There was a couch in the living room along with a TV and a coffee table. There seemed to be no dining room and the kitchen was small. There were three doors down the hallway to the right. There were a few pictures hung on the walls.

"You have a nice house." Allen said, thinking about his house that reeked of alcohol and was littered with liquor bottles and trash. He stopped attempting to keep it clean because Cross was always there to leave a mess behind him.

"Not really." He shrugged and sat on the two person couch. Allen followed. The couch allowed little room so Allen pressed himself against one side and Kanda the other.

"Well, let's get started!" He said cheerily. As the next two hours passed they both continued to get farther from the edge of the couch and closer together. Allen blushed when he noticed that their knees brushed together. He looked to Kanda to catch his reaction but saw the same emotionless face that was usually there. He adjusted himself in the chair and ended up even closer together. Most people thought Allen hated Kanda, but in all reality he was just like a big kid. He picked on his crush to try and his attention.

Kanda glances Allen's way but didn't move away.

"How much more of the project do we have left?" Allen asked leaning towards Kanda to see over his shoulder.

"W-we're about three quarters of the way through." _Did Kanda just stutter? _Allen thought. He looked up at Kanda's face but saw it was turned away.

"Oh that's good. Can we continue this tomorrow? I need to get home before dark." Allen said, albeit reluctant.

"Che, whatever." Kanda's normal attitude reappeared.

"Alright, see you tomorrow, Kanda!" He was about to walk out the door when he paused. "Hey, Kanda?"

"When are you gonna leave stupid Moyashi?" He said as Allen scribbled onto a sheet of paper.

"Now." He said handing Kanda the paper. "Just in case I get lost again." Allen said as Kanda eyed the paper with ten digits on it. He just nodded.

"Alright, I'll shoot you a message in a little while so you have my number, too." Allen smiled and waved goodbye before walking out the door. After closing it he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"How in the world am I gonna find my way home?" He chuckled to himself before starting down the road.

*** 2 days later, Wednesday**

"Hey Kanda, I'm coming in!" Allen called out opening up the door.

"In the kitchen." Kanda said simply. Allen made his way over to the kitchen and saw the black haired male eating some chips with dip. "You're drooling."

Allen blushed immensely, "Sorry, I missed lunch today." Kanda nodded.

"I'll make something real quick, what do you like?" He asked handing the bag to the younger male. They were always like this. At each other's throats at school, but neutral or even on friend level when alone.

"You don't have to, Kanda."

"Shut up before I decide not to. What do you want?" He said glaring at him.

"Anything's fine." He squeaked out. Kanda pulled out a few boxes of hamburger helper and began cooking them.

"Oi, Moyashi?"

"Yeah, Bakanda?" allen said irritatedly while Kanda just smirked.

"Mind getting the homework out. I did some in class today." He said.

"Yeah, me too. I'll go set it out on the table." Allen walked into the living room with his backpack and put it on the ground. He opened Kanda's pack and pulled the homework out. He was going to sit on the couch when he noticed the pillows.

"Hey Kanda? Have there always been pillows on this couch? I swear the weren't here Monday or Tuesday."

"Tiedoll brought them today." He said with a shake in his voice. The white haired male didn't catch it.

"That was nice of him. I wanna meet him. You talk about him a lot."

"No I don't. I've said three things about him." Kanda grumbled.

"And you usually don't say anything." He pointed out.

"Che, whatever. Your food's ready." Allen cheered and entered the kitchen. He then got a large serving after Kanda got his smaller bowl.

"Cross is staying out tonight later, so I can stay longer so we can finish this up." He said before blushing. "If that's alright with you, I mean."

"Yeah that's fine." He said walking over to the couch and sitting. Allen jokingly sat down and threw his legs over Kanda's. What he didn't expect was for kanda to put his bowl onto the whitette's legs, preventing him from moving them. Blushing madly, the shorter male began to eat his food quietly, legs still draped over his crush. Once he finished he got up and put his bowl in the sink followed by Kanda. This time he sat on the couch first. The pillows made it to where he had to sit closer to the middle.

Kanda sat down and was faced with the same predicament. He started working right when he got there. Allen tried to ignore Kanda's body that was fitted snuggly right next to his. By the time a couple hours had passed he realized he wasn't getting as much work done as he had hoped.

"I'm bored. I'm gonna slip in a movie. You like action?" Kanda said, abruptly standing.

"Oh, um, yeah. I like action." He said, adjusting himself to sit with his legs crossed and homework in his lap. Kanda slipped in a movie before sitting back down. Allen noticed that the orange glow of the afternoon was a flattering light for Kanda.

The two of them half payed attention to their homework and the rest of their attention on the movie. After about twenty minutes the books were disposed of and they just sat watching the movie, criticizing the actors fighting skills.

Kanda's left arm was draped across the couch behind Allen and Allen had draped his legs over Kanda again. An hour into the movie Allen noticed the stars. Figuring Cross wouldn't mind if he was a little late he turned his attention back on the movie. His eyes were growing heavy. Unknowingly he slowly cuddled up closer to Kanda. Said male's heart rate sped up slightly but it didn't show on his face. He was about to squirm from embarrassment when he heard a light snore.

He looked down to see that the little angel had fallen asleep.

"Stupid Moyashi." He blushed. Kanda wrapped his left arm around Allen. For the remainder of the movie he just sat there slowly drifting off to sleep himself. "Goodnight." He said before yawning and nodding off to sleep.

****The next morning****

Allen woke up feeling slightly warm and cuddled further into his heat source.

_I wonder what pillow this is. It's comfy. I wonder what Kanda feels like. Wait, did I ever leave Kanda's house last night? _His eyes shot open and saw that his pillow was indeed Kanda.

_Well that answers my question of what Kanda feels like. _He thought blushing. He sat up and walked into the kitchen and picked his phone up off the counter. He had a text from Cross.

_Cross: Kid stay clear of the house for a few days, police found out about the prostitution business._

_We were running a prostitution business?! _Allen thought horrified. Brushing it off he walked into the kitchen and began looking for breakfast to make for he and Kanda. He pulled out some pancake mix along with some bacon.

About thirty minutes later Kanda decided to grace the world with his consciousness. For a minute he looked around for Allen before smelling the great scent of pancakes, syrup and bacon.

"Oi, Moyashi, did you cook or something?"

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind. I'm bringing your plate out now." He said coming around the corner. He had on an apron and one oven mitt hold the pan of bacon, the other hand holding a plate with two larger pancakes on it.

"I know you don't like sweat things so I didn't put syrup on them."

"Thanks." He said digging into his breakfast. Allen made his way back into the kitchen and finished his meal.

"Hey Kanda, Do you know where Lavi lives?"

"In a hotel room." Allen looked at Kanda shocked.

"What? Why?"

"He and his gramps move around a lot. They've been here longer than any other place. They were thinking about getting an apartment but they've decided they're moving in about two months.

"Oh." Allen said now really confused as to where he could stay. Asking Kanda was a no-no. Staying the night once was pushing it. Even if waking up in Kanda's arms was one of the best feeling ever he didn't want to go too far.

"Why?" Kanda asked.

"Oh no reason. I can't go home for a couple days. I was gonna stay with him but that idea has been tossed down the drain." He said cleaning up the mess in the kitchen.

"I have a spare bedroom you can use for a while. It's really for Tiedoll when he comes to stay but hasn't done that in months." Kanda said throwing his plate in the sink.

"Really? Are you sure?" Allen said hesitantly.

"Yeah, I don't see the problem. You're here more than home now a days anyways." Allen smiled.

"Thank you Kanda!" He said hugging him. Both males blush but stayed there. Kanda even wrapped his arms around Allen.

Allen looked you into Kanda's eyes and saw an emotion he'd never seen on Kanda's face before. They both pulled away embarrassed.

"Sorry about that." Allen said.

"S'fine." Kanda said turning the other way.

"S-so, can I use the shower real quick? We have school in an hour." Allen said remembering that such a thing existed.

"Go ahead. Be quick though."

"What? It take a lot of time to wash that hair of yours?" Allen said jokingly.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Your's are probably short so you don't wash out all that white hair dye."

"I'll have you know that I am all na-chur-ell!" Allen said with a bow.

"That tattoo is anything but natural." Kanda smirked.

"It's not a tattoo!" He covered his scar, "It's a scar."

"How in the world did you get a scar like that?" Allen's face fell.

"My father was a little off his rocker in his last years. He carved this into my face." Kanda's eyes widened.

"Sorry I asked." Allen rightened and put a smile on.

"That's alright! It was a long time ago. It doesn't bother me anymore." He said going down the hall and entering the bathroom. "I'll be out in five." Kanda eyed him.

Five minutes later they switched. Allen made his way into Kanda's room and realized he didn't have any clothes. He sat there in his towel waiting for Kanda for ten minutes before he finally stepped in through the door in his towel, drying his hair with another. Allen had chills bumps all over.

"D-do you th-think I c-could b-b-borrow some clothes?" He was shivering madly. Kanda looked over at the air conditioner.

"Dammit Moyashi. You could've turned it off. Its 64 degrees in here!" He said angrily before turning off the air. Allen still shivering sighed in relief.

"So do you?" He repeated, with less of a chatter in his voice.

"Yeah, the shirts gonna be a dress on you, but I have some pants from seventh grade somewhere around here." He smirked.

"Seventh grade? I am NOT the size of a seventh grader! You were a giant!" He said catching the clothes Kanda pulled out of the drawer. In the process of catching his clothes he let go of the towel. Whoops.

"Shit!" He said hurriedly picking it back up. Kanda blushed as well. "Sorry, I'll go change in the bathroom now." Allen left so fast Kanda barely even saw him run out the door. Kanda was now becoming aware of the heat pooling in a not so great place.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" He sighed before throwing on some clothes trying to forget what had happened all together. Moments later a still very red Allen emerged from the bathroom wearing an over-sized shit and pants that just barely fit hit. The shirt hung low revealing his collar bone and his hands fully covered by the sleeves.

"A-ahm, Kanda? Do you maybe have another shirt?" He took one look at the white haired boy before having to swiftly turn around again, hiding his embarrassing problem.

"Go check the guest bedroom. Tiedoll's shirts may fit you better." Kanda says trying to get the Moyashi away from the bathroom door so he can rush in there.

"Alright, thank you." Allen took Kanda's distant attitude in the wrong way.

_He's probably disgusted by seeing me naked. I shouldn't even try getting my hopes up thinking he likes me..._

Checking the room for any shirts he finds a small midnight blue dress shirt. He tried it on and looked at himself in the mirror. The dark color was a sharp contrast from his skin, just like his scar. The color was quite flattering. He exited the room and gathered his school bags.

"Oi, Moyashi! Go to school without me, okay?" Crestfallen Allen called out an 'okay' before leaving for school.

As the day went on things only got worse. Every time Allen would try to apologize to Kanda for this morning Kanda would turn on his heels and avoid him completely.

"He hates me. He really hates me." He whined to Lenalee. She grinned evilly.

"This never bothered you before. What changed?" Allen blushed a deep shade of crimson.

I-I don't know, nothing really." She sweat dropped.

"Allen either you're really oblivious to your own heart or you're lying to me. Neither is good for you." She stared into his eyes for a while before he sighed in defeat.

"I like him." He said towards the ground.

"I know." His eyes shot up towards the green girl.

"What do you mean you know?" He asked worriedly. "Am I that obvious? Oh no, that's why he hates me isn't it! First I wake up all snuggled to him, then I accidentally show him my entire naked body, and on top of all of that he knows that I have a huge gay crush on him. Great." Allen rambled on to himself completely forgetting about her prescence.

"Wait, what was that? Snuggled up? Showed him your naked body?" Her interest peaked she grabbed a notebook. "Give me all of the details. I knew he liked you, too but I didn't expect him to act so quickly!" She seemed full of excitement.

"That's the thing! Nothing happened. We just accidentally fall asleep at his place last night watching a movie. When we got up in the morning I took a shower and then we switched out, then I realized I didn't have any clothes,"

"Nice clothes, by the way. They suit you."

"Don't they? I should wear Kanda's clothes more often!" He said before blushing madly, "Anyways. When he came back and I asked him for some clothes I accidentally dropped my towel. Now he's been avoiding me ever since." He said completely devastated.

"It sound to me like Kanda's embarrassed and just doesn't wanna show it." Lenalee smirked. "If you like him so much, just plant a kiss on him when he's not expecting it. Trust me, he is so into you!" She squealed before running off. Allen's face was the color of his hair.

"I could never, ever, kiss him!" He exclaimed before heading to Kanda's.

He wandered around still too nervous to call and ask Kanda for directions. IT was already seven o clock and he was still wandering around. He seemed to be in a part of town he'd never been in before. It was known for it's crime activity though. He looked down at his phone to see it had a two percent battery left. Giving in he decided to call Kanda, not even hearing the second ring Kanda picked up.

"Moyashi, where are you?" His voice sounded worried, catching Allen off guard.

"Actually, I'm not quite sure." He walked down a road hoping it would lead him to a hint as to where he was.

"Well what do you see around?"

"It's kinda dark but there's a few shops, none of them too big though. I believe Cross has brought me here before when I was little. He said not to go here alone. I'm such a rule breaker." The whitette tried joking but the nervousness creeped into his voice. He heard footsteps behind him and quickened his pace a bit, the footsteps followed. "Maybe he was right."

"Hey what's wrong? You said on edge? Where is it that Cross brought you?"

"U-um he brought me to a place where they have a bar called Lillian's. And I think someone's following me." Terror started to slip into his voice as the footsteps continued to get closer. Allen started a light jog.

"Following you? Shit did you say Lillian's? How the hell did you wind up in that part of town? Stupid Moyashi, I'll be there soon, stay on the line, okay?"

"My phones about to die Kanda, please hurry." He said, feeling a bit defenseless in this situation. What if the other person had a knife, or even worse, a gun? The younger male heard the other curse.

"I'm on my way." Allen turned his head to look back seeing that there were actually three men following rather than just one. they were all jogging as well.

"Holy shit, there's three of them. What do I do?" All he could hear was the wind howling over the phone. He looked at his battery again. Critically low. He began running in a full on sprint, the other three copying his actions. He ran turning through the alleyways before coming upon a dead end. Tears welled up in his eyes, he held the phone to his ear.

"Kanda, they're cornering me!" His voice was frantic. "Kanda, please hurry." He murmured to himself as the three guys approached him, now slowing to a walk.

The older male continued running as fast as he could towards where Allen had described he was. He held the phone up to my ear to ask more questions.

"Hey, kid. What are you doing out here alone? Don't you know it's not safe?" The unfamiliar voice sent his heart into his stomach.

"P-p-please l-leave me alone." Kanda's heart then clenched at the sound of his terrified voice.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have made us chase you into a dark alley, then we might be a little nicer. Boys, you go after him first. I'll sta-" the line went dead.

"Fuck!" he yelled, frustrated. Kanda started running through the alleyways searching for any hint that they were there. Though almost inaudible Kanda thought he heard a muffled scream so he ran in that direction. He turned towards the pained howl that pierce the air. Finally he stumbled across the three men and Allen. One of them had Allen's arms pulled painfully behind his back. The other was waving his hand. Allen spit out the man's blood. That earned up a punch in the face. Unable to protect himself his head snapped sideways sending stars into his vision.

"Allen!" Kanda called out running towards them. Allen's disheveled clothes that barely hung onto his body only served to anger Kanda more as he began beating the shit out of the three men.

"K-kanda..?" Allen asked, looking up, tears in his eyes. Kanda stopped beating the now unconscious men and rushed over to Allen. He had miscellaneous bruises all over the visible parts of his body, and even more under what the clothes still covered. He bruise was blooming on his cheek.

"I'm sorry Allen. I should've gotten here sooner." He said taking the boy into his arms, being careful of the bruises. Making Kanda feel even worse Allen pulled away and looked into the older males eyes, tears still rushing out of his own.

Catching Kanda by surprise he crashed his lips into the other's. Momentarily stunned Kanda finally remembered to kiss back. They finally pulled apart for much needed air.

"Than you Kanda!" He said collapsing into him, sobbing. Kanda picked up his small form bridal style and carried him to the nearest hospital.

"I-i love you, Kanda." The somewhat unconscious boy admitted. "Lenalee told me that I should just admit my feelings. So there they are." His voice still had a slight tremor in it.

"Stupid Moyashi." Kanda blushed. "I love you, too." Allen smiled before falling asleep in Kanda's arms. Even though he was fine this scared the shit out of Kanda and he made a huge deal in the emergency room, to which Allen still teases him about.


	5. Synchronicity

"All exorcists in the building please report to Komuii's office immediately." I looked up towards the speaker curiously.

"I wonder why they need all of us." Lenelee said curiously.

"Only one way to fin out." I say shrugging. I stand up to give my trays back to Jerry followed by all the other exorcists around that weren't generals. Upon arriving in the office we were greeted by an excited Komuii and what looked to be a mixture of two people, Miranda and Hevlaska. She was tall and slender with pale skin with the lightest blue tint to it. Her hair was a ghostly blue and fell to her shoulders. A green glow came from her forehead. Her eyes glowing an innocence green as well.

"Who the hell is that?" Kanda asked. I sighed at his bluntness.

"Kanda you could be a little less rude." I scoff.

"This is Miranda and Hevlaska. I've been thinking about just calling them Miraska! What do you guys think?" The crazy scientist said cheerfully.

"Brother! What have you done to them?" Leanalee exclaimed.

"I, my dear sweet Lenalee, did nothing! I just tested the synchronization rates combined between the two and slipped them both a potion of mine is all. Their innocence has combined to become Time Protector. Remarkable isn't it?

"What does that have to do with us? We weren't part of your experiment, so why'd you interrupt my lunch time!" Cried an upset Timothy.

"That is where you are wrong, Timothy. You are very much part of my experiment. Let me explain what exactly is going on with Miraska." He sated simply. All the exorcists took a seat knowing they didn't have much choice.

"I've invented a potion allowing two people to join minds. The more compatible, the better it works. Upon doing this their innocence reacts, joining them together physically as well as mentally, also taking the strong point of each of their innocence and combining them. Miranda and Hevlaska are both defense, together, they can heal and form a barrier that cannot be passed by anyone unless they wish it so. While in this state you can read any of the others thoughts considering you practically have the same mind. You can deactivate just, normal innocence and will go back to your separate bodies. Even when in separate bodies, the stronger your bond the more you'll be able to read each other's mind. We're calling it the Sync. Project."

All the exorcists nodded intrigued by this. While Kanda and I wore nervous expressions. Mine at letting someone else know everything about and Kanda for lord knows why.

"So when do we start?" came Lenalee's curious voice.

"Tomorrow. Everyone meet in Hevlaska's quarters please." At that everyone nodded and left. Kanda's expression mirrored mine: worry.

The next day I rolled into Hevlaska's cave thing looking as if I'd been hit by a freight train. Kanda, as stoic as ever, stood in the corner emotionless but he was fidgeting. Everyone else in the room looked as if there was a mixture of excitement and curiosity in their eyes. One person was missing from the room, Lavi. PRobably because his gramps wouldn't let him get too far into the order.

Komuii walked in with sheets of paper in his hands. "Alright, fill out what isn't already filled out here and correct any mistakes." He handed my paper to me and I began answering the unanswered questions. They started off simple such as basic information, those were already filled out. Then they became 'What is your favorite color?' and 'How much do you exorcize daily?' They gradually got harder and more philosophical. Finally there was the last question. I'd heard it many times before but had never actually answered it.

'If your two most important people were drowning who would you save? Choose _one._' I pondered the question a bit before writing my answer.

_I cannot choose one. If my two most important people were dying in front of my eyes I'd find a way to save them both even if it meant risking my own life._

I handed the paper in at the same time as Kanda. He sent me a glare.

"Alright now that everyone's finished You're going to let Hevlaska analyze your mental state. Allen, you first." I sighed and stepped forward.

"Don't try to run away this time, Destroyer of Time." She said amused, I just blushed.

"I won't." Hevlaska lifted me into the air, that weird feeling enveloping me again. I gasped as my vision turned completely white. A beautiful woman with long light blue hair and crystal blue eyes stood across from me wearing an old styled dress with a rose cross on it.

"Hevlaska?" I guessed, she nodded.

"Hello, Destroyer of Time. We are in your subconscious. I must analyze your mind. Will I be surprised by anything?" I looked away.

"Yeah, a few things maybe." I said suddenly becoming a small child again in a circus. I had no name so they called me Red. A scary man came towards me and began beating me. I didn't know why but for some reason I was expecting it. The scenery around me changed and I began playing with a dog smiling like I never had before. The dog sunk into the ground and a small cross stuck out of it. I was overwhelmingly sad bringing tears to my eyes. I looked up to the man who had owned the dog. His face was obscured, almost like a memory, almost forgotten. He smiled at me and we joined hands. The man now lies dead on the ground in a pool of blood. I scream his name.

"Mana!" I cry loudly, sobbing into his crumpled form. Next I am at his funeral. When everybody leaves the grave site I stay. A robust man appears and asks me if I would like my daddy back. I eagerly said all I had to do was call his name, so I did.

A metal skeleton comes to life, is soul bound by it. While I had felt joy for only a few moments the skeleton began screaming. Now terrified I back away as it walks towards me, fighting itself. A blade pierced my skin, I let out a cry, hurt and confused as to why he would do this. My arm turns into a monster. I kill the only human I've ever loved.

"Never stop walking."

My hair is white and the cut on my face is swollen. A red headed man smelling of alcohol takes me from Mana's grave. Struggling to keep me alive I start to cooperate. Debts. So many debts. A boy with his arms rapped in bandages shows up. I like him, he's my best friend. His sister dies and he is visited by the fat man, too. Once again I kill the one I love.

Cross. Alcohol. Women. Lions. Akuma. Poor kitty. A golden ball with wings is now mine, he's awesome, even though he bites me. Hammer to the head by Cross. Order.

Kanda appears. He's good looking. I mentally slap myself every time I think that. I love Kanda. Because I've killed everyone I've ever loved I hide this. Don't kill Kanda. It's all you fault. You should be dead. Why are you here? Two good people have died because of you. Stupid. Worthless.

"Never stop walking." Torture. His words are torture. Bounding me to this earth. I want to leave.

I

Want

To

DIE

"Never stop walking!" Pain, agony, screaming in my ear. It needs to end.

Hevlaska gasps and is overwhelmed with my memory. I'm now my normal self again. As she sobs I do my best to comfort her.

"Sorry you had to see that." I say, guilty for making her this sad. She shook her head.

"Destroyer of time, you are not one to be underestimated. Thank you for sharing your mind with me.

Finally coming to Hevlaska set me down on the platform, I breathe out a sigh. Everyone is staring at me.

"How'd you make her cry like that?" I looked up her confused and saw that her mental tears had become physical. She just smiled at me. I shrugged and walked to my room. Contemplating my life again I slowly drift off to a nightmare filled sleep, again.

"Oi, Moyashi! Get you ass out here! Komuii's announcing the results in five minutes!

I shot awake. "Be there in a sec." The exhaustion was evident in my voice.

"Hurry up, lazy ass." He grumbled. I straightened out my uniform before opening the door. I got a look of mixed shock and confusion.

"What are you looking at?" I ask, irritated.

"Have you looked in a mirror?" Now confused myself I run into my room and see my tear stained face, it looked older with tiredness as well. To put it simply, I looked like Hell.

"Well shit. Sorry I just woke up, my face is still red from being all warm in my bed." I lie smoothly, earning a look of doubt and a shrug. "That rhymed." I say smiling. He gave me another look of bewilderment.

"What?"

"My face is still RED from being all warm in my BED. It rhymed. I'm the best poet around!" I yell triumphantly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Stupid Moyashi." He paused and looked as if he wanted to say something. "Che, it's "I'm a poet and I didn't know it", idiot." I busted a grin as he turned out the door. Did Kanda Yuu, just tell a joke? Hell must've frozen over! I rushed out the door after him, towards Komuii's office.

"Who do you think your partnered with?" He just glared at me, annoyed.

"Well _I _think you got no one! No body in the whole order gets along with the famous Yu Kanda! Wouldn't it be funny if you got Lavi or something?" I say and then look down. "Oh yeah, Lavi do take it." I say sadly.

"Yes he did, and what would be even funnier than Lavi and Kanda is if Yuu-chan got paired with Allen-chan!" I heard the red head's voice.

"You took it? Awesome! And that could never happen, we can't even almost get along!" I say regrettably but hide that with a grin. Kanda just 'Che'd and Lavi laughed. The three of us stepped into the room and listened quietly as Komuii continued what he was saying.

"As I was saying, though you may find your results to be a bit far fetched but I assure, it's that way for a reason." He pulled out some papers.

I will call out your name and you will come get your results. On their will show your stats for each of your emotions or traits i.e. happiness, sadness, etc. for emotions, compassion or something for traits. It is up to you whether you'd like to keep it confidential. There will be a name at the bottom left corner. It will be the name of your synchronization partner." He said seriously. I've never seen him be serious so much. It's been two days and he hasn't goofed off too much.

"Allen Walker," I walked up and retrieved my paper, deciding to wait til later to open it, "Arystar Krory, Chaoji Han, Lavi Bookman, Lenalee "My darling sister" Lee, Noise Marie, Timothy Hearst, and Yuu Kanda." Everyone but Timothy and Chaoji kept their papers closed, just like me. Timothy looked to Krory and Chaoji over to Lenalee. Well that two set of partners out of the way. Now the only ones I could be partnered with are Lavi, Noise, or Kanda. Probably the first one though. Noise and Kanda are technically brothers.

"You are dismissed now." He said after sneaking a hug to Lenalee. Everybody filed out of the room. I walked straight back to me room and opened the letter.

"Emotions: Happiness 3/10 (Notes: Appreciative of what he has), Sadness 10/10 (Note: may need counseling) , Anger 8/10 (Note: At unknown source but it seems to be himself), Nervous 10/10 (Note: because of sync project). Levels: Compassion: 10/10, Sympathy 0/10, Empathy 9/10, Kindness 10/10, Determination 10/10, Brave 10/10.

For more in depth information visit Hevlaska (optional)

Yuu Kanda "

I stared wide eyed at the name in the bottom right hand corner. Though I felt a spark of happiness I was also in awe on how in the world we became partners in the sync project. Apparently he was wondering too because not even a moment later he busted through my door.

"Hello Partner." I say still in mild shock.

"Hi." Was his simple reply. Suddenly panic set in. Kanda was going to find out my feelings for him, holy shiz.

"So, uhm. We should probably talk about a few things before you're in my mind." I say, with a slight tremor in my voice.

"Yeah, that may be one thing we agree on." He said sitting down by me after shutting the door. And so I spilled everything to him, leaving out the fact that I like him and want to die, hoping that maybe I'd hit my head on a rock and forget before the project actually began. He stared at me in open shock before I insisted that he tell me about himself. When he told me his whole life story I couldn't hold back my tears. I was actually ashamed for thinking my life was so bad when his was obviously harder. Though tense, Kanda accepted the hug I threw his way.

"Che. Stupid Moyashi, it's not even that bad of a story. You've just got to much empathy." He said, blushing lightly.

"Are you blushing?" I said dumbfounded. He stood up suddenly.

"Of course not, it's just warm in here. I've got training to do. Komuii told me to tell you that we're doing final stage of Sync. Project in a week." I nodded.

"What do we do until then?" I ask.

"Well all the partners are supposed to share a room. Gather all of your stuff. Our rooms on the same floor as the rest of the exorcists." I nod again as he leaves the room. Packing my bags I look to the painting on the wall. The one of the clown holding a coffin on it's back. From the moment I've gotten here that painting has haunted me in every way possible. You'd think I'd be glad to leave it but in all actuality it was making me anxious. I stared at it shaking slightly for a good minute before turning my back on it. All of my belongings fit into a suitcase and a duffle bag. I made my way out side my room just in time to see Kanda walking towards my door with the same in his hands plus another suit case holding what I assumed to be the lotus hourglass. I glared at it with all of my might.

"Why the sour look? That unexcited to share a room with me? I don't bite that hard." He smirked and I laughed.

"I don't think we'll have to worry to much about YOU biting!" As if on cue Timcanpy flew onto Kanda's head and sunk his teeth into him.

"OW!" He yelled before swatting the golem away. I laughed at the sight. Kanda froze and looked my way. I slowly gained my composure enough to as what he was staring at. His cheeks once again had a pink tint.

"Nothing, let's just get to our room."

Upon arrival I looked around in awe. It was almost like a mini apartment complex. Directly in front of the door was a living room with white walls and black carpet. A few chairs and couches littered the room around a glass coffee table. There was a book shelf in the corner of the room taller than I was and five times wider. (There's no TV guys xD) A large clock was on the wall quietly ticking away. To the left was one bedroom decorated in blacks, blues, and dark grays. On the right was a room decorated mostly in gray, red, and white. The two of us walked to our respective rooms for further inspection. Upon entering mine I took in the sight of the large fluffy white bed by the wall dropped my stuff, and dove into its mounds of fluff. I sat up and looked around more. There was an actual closet rather than a wardrobe or dresser at the end of my bed. To the right of the bed was a night stand with a lamp on it. Next to the closet was a desk, also holding a lamp. There were no pictures on the gray walls, only a red trim. I unpacked my clothes and and hung them in the closet before venturing out into the living room to explore further. There was another door in the opposite corner of the book case. I opened it revealing a rather normal looking bathroom. I close the door and walk towards Kanda's room. When I knocked on the door he opened up.

"So this room is nice, yeah?" I say with a smile.

"Yeah, too bad we still have to go down the hall for baths." He said lazily, making me suspicious of this actually being Kanda. He seemed to loosen up since even this morning. Maybe getting everything off his chest had that effect.

"The bathrooms right there. There's shampoo and conditioner in there along with the soap." I say and he raises his eyebrows and peeks around the corner.

"Really? No long walks first thing in the morning?"

"Hey now, I didn't say we had a kitchen! We still have to go to the cafeteria to get breakfast!"

"Leave it to you to only think about food. When we do the sync. project am I going to find out that you have a huge crush on food?" He chuckled before turning around. I blushed immensely.

"No, you." I mumbled before also turning around and starting towards my room.

"What was that?" He said hesitantly.

"Oh, uhm, i said 'No, you ass!' why?" He just nodded.

"I thought you said something else."

"Don't know what else I could've said." I say before shutting my room door and sliding down it.

"Shit." I say with my head in my knees. What was I gonna do when Kanda found out I liked him? What if he started hating me? I think I would actually die if he did. I wouldn't blame him though. What if he asks for a new partner? What if he tells the vatican and I'm executed? That last one might actually be okay. It wouldn't be considering me giving up if the forcibly took my life. Then I could keep my promise with Mana.

*One Week Later*

"And lastly Yuu Kanda and Allen Walker." The american scientist called. He had come over from the American branch to hep with the project.

Kanda and I stepped forward eyeing everyone else who was playing around with their newfound ability.

"Ready?" He asks me, glaring at the scientist who asked him to take down his hair.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I lie. I wasn't anywhere near ready. My stomach was doing nervous flips. He stared at me a moment further seeming conflicted before shaking his head and turning forward.

We stepped into the room and sat in the chairs. They put the little nerve detector things on our temples and shut the door. I heard a chorus of beeps and became even more nervous.

"Say, Kanda?"

"Yeah?" He seemed nervous, too.

"If you were to find out something really shocking about me you would turn me into the vatican, right?" He looked at me warily.

"Are you betraying the order in anyway?" I shake my head. "Then no. but you should probably go ahead and tell me before we start." I nod, swallowing.

"Well the thing is... Do you promise you won't freak out?"

"Stop stalling you idiot!" He yelled causing me to flinch.

"I like you. In a romantic way." All was silent except for a few beeps. A countdown began.

_10 _

_ 9_

_ 8 _Still absolute silence.

_7_

_ 6_

_ 5 _Kanda sighed.

"Thank God." He said with a minuscule smile.

_4_

"What?" I say confused.

_3... 2... 1..._

"I like you, too."

_0, The synchronization will begin now._

Memories from Kanda began to flood into me. I could feel his reactions to mine. Everything was happening at once. Suddenly I knew everything about him, he knew everything about me. We're in the same mind. Same body. Holy shit.

_Moyashi, you even think loud._

**Sorry.**

_It's fine._

We stood and walked towards the mirror. I took in the long white locks with blue bangs. A red scar still sat on pale skin. Our right eye was a dark blue and the left an glittery silver. We stood at Kanda's height and had his tattoo. My innocence arm was no longer red and disfigured. It was a normal arm except all black. The skin on it was smooth. On our hip was, Mugen, though he was different, too. He had what looked like silver claws coming from the hilt and intricate red designs along the katana itself.

"We look cool." We said in unison. Our voice together in a pretty harmony.

"Now all you have to do to deactivate is think deactivate, okay?" We nodded.

**_Deactivate._**

I was in my own mind again.

"That went way better than expected." I looked to Kanda with a smile. He just looked at me with a torn look, torn between happiness and and depression. I tilted my head before shrugging and walking outside the room. All eyes were on the two of us.

"So? Do you hate each other less?" Lavi's voice piped up.

Kanda and I looked at the other and smirked.

"Yeah, you could say that." He said looking towards Lavi who actually looked shocked.

"What? Really?" We just continued out of the room into our own, ignoring his attempts. We closed the door behind us.

"So what should we call our innocence?" I ask cheerfully.

"What do you _think _we should call it stupid? Maybe exactly what it is."

"God's Blade?" I say almost joking before actually contemplating the name.

"Sure." Kanda said after a minute. I then got the look from him again, the torn look.

"What's wrong?" I asked walking closer to him, before backing away in horror. Suddenly I remembered Mana and Narain and why I never told Kanda I liked him. "I need to shower."

"Wait, how are you going to ask me a question and then try to run off?" He said annoyed and I stopped.

"Can you just forget what I said before the sync?" He looked at me shocked, somewhat hurt even.

"You can't hide from everything Moyashi. I'm not going anywhere like those two. they weren't your fault anyways." He said jogging to grab my arm. I pulled away violently.

"Don't touch me!" I felt my eyes water, I didn't want to cry in frot ofKanda so I rushed into the bathroom. He banged on the door. I can't let him in. I'll give in and fall completely in love with him. Then he'll be gone, just like them. I won't let that happen. Never stop walking, Mana? what if I stop in order to protect the one I love. I think you'd accept that.

"Allen, open up!" He called out. I did a double take when he used my real name.

"Activate! Dammit activate!" I heard him yell and I felt a half connection between us.

_Allen open the fucking door!_

**Die, I want to die. **I couldn't process his words at the minute, all I could focus on was finding a way out. Everything was a blur around me as I broke the mirror

_No, shit Allen open up the door, please! Don't do anything stupid! Not now after I finally know about you loving me back!_

**Stop it. Don't say that. You'll die. STOP.**

_I won't stop! Just listen to me! I'll be alright. Just please don't do this._

**DEACTIVATE. **I paused at his thoughts and look down at my hands. A piece of broken mirror was pressed into my arm.

"Kanda." I dropped the glass as I began to panic. I'm not even sure why, I just knew that I felt extremely overwhelmed. "Kanda, don't die." I say, watching as blood flowed from my arm. I covered it, making a decision. "Promise me you won't die."

"I promise, now please open the door!" I stand up from my place on the floor extremely dizzy and reach for the lock ignoring the pain in my arm. Black spots danced across my vision as the door shot open.

"Shit." He said scooping my now falling body into his arms. the lst thing my eyes saw before drifting into a dark sleep was Kanda's worried eyes.

Hours later my eyes fluttered open to see dark blue and black walls. I sat up and looked around the room. I wouldn't have known who's it was if it weren't for the lotus hourglass sitting on the nightstand.

"Kanda." I called out, my voice hoarse from crying.

"Coming!" He said entering the room. "How are you feeling? You okay now?" He said quickly. My mind still foggy I almost didn't know what he was talking about. I looked down at my arm to see it was skillfully bandaged. I felt tears of shame try to fall out.

"What's wrong?" He said sitting o nthe bed putting a hand to my cheek, lifting it to get a better view of my face.

"Thank you for helping me." I say, smiling.

"I don't see how I really helped you. I should've taken you to the infirmary for professional treatment." He said, beating himself up.

"I'm glad you didn't. Let's keep this between us." I say hugging him. He tensed up for a minute before awkwardly hugging back. "I love you, Kanda." I say with hesitance.

"I love you, too, Allen." He says, planting a kiss on my forehead.

Our love is awkward and strange right now, but that's okay. We've got a long time to work on it, because I'll never stop walking.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah This was a hard time.<strong>


	6. Clockwork

**Some time in the early 1800's**

"Damn Moyashi! I'm going to run you through with Mugen if you don't shut it!" Kanda growled, unsheathing Mugen.

"My name is ALLEN! Bakanda, are you too stupid to remember?" Allen hissed. Lavi and Lenalee watched on with bored expressions.

"I can remember, doesn't mean I'm going to call you that shortstack. You're so short ants could crush you!" He said getting in Allen's face. Miranda sat beside then with a panicked look in her eyes.

"U-ugh g-gu-guys?" She stammered.

"At least I don't care more about my hair than the average girl!" He said angrily, glaring harshly at Kanda.

"At least my hair has some COLOR to it old man!" He seethed."

"Now you've done it! Don't talk about my hair!" He drew his fist back, innocence activated and Kanda raised mugen into the air.

"Guys!" Miranda called, about to have a heart attack. Before the could even connect a green light surrounded them and they were gone from the cafeteria. Lavi and Lenalee's expression immediately molded into those of shock. Their eyes shifted towards a very distraught Miranda whose hand was glowing green and raised towards where the two males had just been. For a moment no one reacted.

"Miranda! You made Allen and Yuu-chan disappear! That's a cool trick! How'd you do it?" Sweat rolled down her face.

"Ehh?! I did? Oh no! Where'd they go? I'm sorry! I shouldn't be allowed to live! Making my friends disappear like that!" She picked up Allen's knife and held it above her, before she could bring it down into her chest Lavi had the knife and Lenalee had her arms pinned.

"There's no need for that Miranda! It was just an accident, you can just bring them back, right?" Lenalee said in a friendly voice.

"No, I don't know how! I'm not even sure what I did!"

"Oh boy, this is gonna be a long day." Lavi sighed.

** Spring of 2014**

"Hey Kanda?" Allen said looking around. He hummed in response. "Where are we?" His eyes widened at the sight of magic moving signs and these weird things that resembled carriages in a way.

"How the hell am I supposed to know, stupid Moyashi?" A bunch a people looked at them as if they had grown two heads. Apparently people didn't scream at each other wherever they were.

"Excuse me, Ma'am? Can you tell me where we are?" Allen asked a woman politely.

"Uhm, America?" She said confused.

"What? I've never seen it looking like this!" The white haired man said shocked. She scurried away a little panicked.

"Good going, Moyashi you scared her away.

"Oh yeah, you try!" He spat at him. Kanda che'd.

"Fine! He said before before stopping a random person by grabbing onto their coat. "Hey what's up with this place? What are those things?" He said pointing towards the cars, "And what are you wearing?" He said. the man just looked at him as if he was insane.

"What the hell are you talking about? Those are fucking cars. Before you criticize someone for what they wear take a look at yourself, freak." He shoved Kanda off of him and Allen held him back from attacking the man.

"Kanda stop! I don't know what's going on but something tells me we can't act like our normal selves here." Kanda pushed Allen away and started walking down the street. Allen chased after him.

"Where are you going, Bakanda?" He said catching up.

"To find out what the hell's going on." He said. Suddenly a body collided with Allen.

"I'm sorry! Are you o- Lenalee? What are you doing here?"

"Oh hey Allen! I'm just out shopping what are you... wearing?" She said looking me up and down, "And why are you talking in a British accent?" She said confused.

"Because the damn moyashi is British. Why else?" Kanda said irritated.

"Yeah but his accent wore off years ago, and I thought you decided to stop calling him Moyashi?" Her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Really? You're gonna stop? And I haven't known you for years Lenalee!" I say excitedly.

"What? Of course not!" He said angrily.

"You're both being extremely weird. Are you guys doing a couple role-play or something?" She asked innocently.

"COUPLE?" They both said shocked. She jumped.

"Yes, a couple dummies. You've been dating for six months!" She sighed, "You're acting the same way you did when you first met back in 2010!"

"2010? As in the year?" Allen asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes! What else? Okay you guys are being too weird. I'm leaving now." She said before running off.

"Okay, that just happened." The white haired male said.

"Maybe she was just playing a joke on us." Kanda suggested.

"Excuse me! What year is it?" The shorter boy asked a passing person.

"2014?" He ran off as well. They were starting to really creep people out.

"What the hell is going on?" Allen said, mostly to himself.

"The troublesome woman!" Kanda shouted, making Allen jump.

"What do you mean? Lenalee?"

"No, fool. Lotto! We were fighting and she yelled at us and then innocence light surrounded us! Her innocence has to do with time right?" He said smacking the back of Allen's head.

"She sent us to the future!" Allen said.

"No shit, dumbass." Kanda said, thumping Allen.

"Ow!" He said rubbing his forehead. then he blushed. "That means our future selves are dating and Lenalee wasn't kidding!" He said mortified.

"I would never like a shorty like you!" Kanda said with a face as red as a strawberry (AN: Random fact: My cat's name is Strawberry).

"Gee, thanks. I'm feeling the love." Allen said, pouting. "But of course Bakanda could never love someone so horrible as me!" Allen said dramatically with a sigh. A girl walking by stopped.

"Oh no! Did he reject your love confession or something?"

"It seems so! Horrible, isn't it! He won't accept my undying love!" He said faking sobbing. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Don't worry about jerks like him!" She glared at Kanda.

"I didn't even reject him!" Kanda said blushing.

"So you do love him?" A crowd had gathered and Kanda looked so embarrassed he could cry.

"Now I never said that!"

"Stop it with getting this poor boys hopes up! How could you not like someone so adorable! You're cruel." Allen snickered only loud enough for himself to hear and Kanda to notice, though Allen's face was a nice shade of pink now, too. "I think you'd make a lovely couple and here you are shooting him down and picking him back up only to throw him down again! I hate people like you!

"Okay! I like him a little so shut up!" Kanda shouted. The girl smirked and the crowd that had gathered cheered. Allen turned a pretty shade of crimson, and Kanda hid his already blushing face.

"That's more like it! There you go! Hope everything ends well for you guys!" She said to Allen with a wink, then walked away. A tall man with long dark hair ruffled her purple hair and ushered her away.

"Yeah, thanks." He said sheepishly. The crowd finally dispersed leaving the two males alone. "So ugh, Kanda?"

"What?" He snapped causing Allen to flinch.

"You like me?" No response.

"We need to find the Miranda of this world so we can get back to our own." He said walking down the street.

A red haired male called out to us. "Yuu! Allen! Wait up." They turned around not expecting to see two emerald eyes running up to them.

"Lavi of the future doesn't wear an eyepatch, it's weird." Allen nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys! nice get-ups. Wanna go to the movies now? Oh wait, no, do you wanna go to the mall? That sounds better, let's go!" He said dragging the two of us along.

"Hey wait, Lavi! Do you know where Miranda is?" Allen asked, stopping.

"You mean crazy lady?"

"Ugh, yeah I guess." He replied.

"She's probably at her shop down the street. Why?"

"Which way is the shop and what kind of shop is it?" Kanda says urgently.

"Uhm, it's that way and it's her shop of witchcraft. You guys know this." The two boys left in the direction he pointed to without saying another word, leaving a very confused Lavi behind.

"You never answered my question." Allen said taking large quick steps to keep up with Kanda. He stayed silent. "Hello? Kaaanda? Yuu Kanda answer me!"

"YES! I do now shut the hell up and never speak of this again" I blushed at his comment. A sense of relief washed over me.

"What if I liked you, too? Then could I speak of it?" Kanda stopped abruptly.

"What did you say?" An eye brow raised.

"I said I liked you, too." He said slowly. Kanda's eyes shone a little brighter but nothing else portrayed any sort of emotion.

"We'll talk about this at a better time." He said turning around.

"What better time to talk than when you're confused and in a place you don't know about?" Allen chuckled and Kanda cracked a smile. The two finally stumbled upon a shop to see Miranda pacing out front. She looked up and a sense of relief flooded over her.

"You're late!" She screeched, "Cross, they're here?"

"Have they realized their love for each other yet." She looked at them expectantly and smiled when they both blushed.

"Yeah, I think so!" She said ushering them inside. The saw a green portal at the end of them room.

"Hurry up, you idiots! I don't have innocence or magic in this life so this is really hard! Miranda I need more power, and push them through while you're at it." He yelled.

"Alright you two. Think back to what you were doing before you came here." They both nodded in a state of bewilderment.

"Have a safe trip!" Cross called before Miranda pushed them through.

**Original Time**

Next thing they knew they were crashing onto the floor, Allen straddling Kanda. A chorus of gasps was heard.

"You're back! And very close I see?" Allen and Kanda looked to see Lenalee grinning with an eyebrow raised. Allen shot off of Kanda.

"Yes we're back. Miranda please try to keep your innocence under control." Kanda said standing up and walking off towards the training room, Allen following. Everyone just stared at the two in shock.

"So what do we do about our feelings?" Allen said, dodging Mugen and sending a punch towards Kanda. Kanda grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm painfully bringing him closer, "Ow!"

"We act on them." He said simply before kissing the shorter male, letting go of his arm. Allen's knees became jelly and Kanda had to hold him up. When the pulled apart Allen's face was flushed from lack of air and embarrassment.

"Well that was forward." Kanda grinned.

"I KNEW IT!" Came Lenalee's loud and victorious voice. This time the two boys didn't pull away, they just shared another kiss earning an awe from Lenalee.


	7. Us Against The World

"Don't leave while I'm talking to you!" I yell, gathering my plates and follow after Kanda with an angry expression. I hear the sighs of my friends behind me. Good, they don't suspect a thing. I drop my plates off and go after Kanda. We weave through the confusing hallways, trying to lose my shadow, Link. After ten minutes of running I looked around for Kanda, walking down the hallways. Suddenly a hand shot out after me and pulled me into a dark room. A pair of soft lips were on mine.

"Had I been anyone else" I started "you'd be in big trouble." I said in between kisses.

"Well it's a good thing no one else looks like you in the order." Kanda as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Walker!" Both of us quieted down at the sound of Link's voice, waiting patiently for him to pass. Two minutes passed and Allen planted a small kiss on Kanda's cheek.

"Anybody suspect us that you know of?" I ask.

"I think the baka usagi might know, but if he does he hasn't said anything." Kanda said caressing my cheek.

"Maybe we should just run away like Cross did and fight AKUMA on our own." I giggled.

"Sounds nice, too bad you have that prick on your back all the time." He smiled. I know, it's hard to imagine the stoic samurai smiling but we had grown really close over the past fourteen months.

"Has there been any updates for punishment?" I ask worriedly.

"No, homosexual behavior is still a public whipping and execution." He said solemnly. I lay my head on his chest, upset about the current problem we were facing.

"You don't think Marie will tell on us, do you?" I ask with a shaky voice, worried about the well being of my boyfriend.

"I don't think he would, but it's possible." Kanda said wrapping his arms around me. "If he does, I want you to deny it, okay? Deny everything." I nod.

"Okay." At that I snuck out of the little room and run towards the training room calling out Link's name. Finally the angry and disheveled crow member showed up.

"Are you trying to get me in trouble! Slow poke! You need to keep up!" I said in a scolding manner. Link just sighed.

"Let's get back to your room." I caught sight of Kanda entering his own room and smiled. "Come on Walker." I roll my eyes before following him to yet another lecture.

"Kanda, I love you." I say nuzzling my face into his neck.

"I love you, too, Moyashi." One of his more rare smiles shone through making my heart leap.

"Forever?"

"Forever." I smiled at this. I then kissed him. Arms warndering I stepped forward to get closer to him, but in the process I tripped over something that littered the cluttered floor. We both were sent to the ground, me on top of him. I wouldn't have cared if it weren't for the loud band that resonated through the order. No less than a second later the door burst open revealing a very angry and disgusted Link.

"What in God's name are you two doing?" I stood abruptly trying to stutter out a response. "Do you not realize how disgusting and repulsive this of all sins is? I'm informing Revierre."

"No! Link please don't! It wasn't what it looked like!" He gave me a doubtful look before walking off. I felt tears prick at my eyes and turn to see Kanda in shock on the ground. I collapsed next to him and take his face into my hands.

"We can get through this. Just remember. Deny, deny, deny." Kanda finally came to and pulled my crying form into his arms.

"You're right. It'll be okay." He petted my hair soothing away my tears.

"Yuu Kanda, Allen Walker. Please report to Komuii's office immediately." Lavi's one green eye shot to them full of panic. Kanda nodded at him and dread filled the red head's orbs. Marie, not too far away, stood up and rushed over.

"This is about?" He questioned.

"I think it is." I answered solemnly.

"I didn't say anything-"

"We know." Kanda cut him off. Kanda and I made our way towards the door with the other two males not far behind.

"Deny." I reminded Kanda, "Just like we act in front of our friends." He nodded.

He then slammed the door open.

"You had better not be assigning me a mission with this damn Moya- Revierre?" My stomach dropped when I saw Link standing next to a red faced Revierre. Komuii sat at his desk with a serious look on his usually goofy face.

"Kanda, Walker. Have a seat." Kanda had a sour look on his face.

"I'm not sitting by that stupid moyashi!"

"I'm not that short you girly-boy!" I growl at him.

"Say something about my hair one more time!" He drew Mugen and held it to my face. I heard Komuii sigh with relief and irritation.

"Calm down boys. you haven't even been in the same room for five minutes and you're already at each others throats. See Revierre, I told you this was absurd."

"Supervisor, I will ask you calmly one more time to stay quiet." Komuii glared but complied. Kanda and I took our seats as far away from each other as possible. Lavi and Marie said they would be listening outside. "Now, as for you two. I have been informed of something rather disturbing. Link caught you doing 'unholy' things in a storage closet?" Kanda mirrored my expression of fake disgust.

"What the? With him? I may not want to be in girls' pants all day everyday but I'd never stoop so low as _him._"

"Even if I had a choice of being with him and falling off a cliff I'd choose the latter." I say gagging.

"Are you calling him a liar?" He said glaring harshly.

"Yeah I'm calling him a liar! Why would he even say that?" I say looking at Link appalled.

"What I say is true and you know it Walker!" He seethed. I roll my eyes.

"What's more likely, you lying? Or Yuu Kanda, and _me _loving each other? I don't think anyone associates us with the word love. 'Would love to kill' maybe." I scoff at him.

"Alright, that's enough of your arguing. According to Link your golem had been accompanying him. If that's true than it caught you on tape. Hand over the golem." Hesitantly I pull Tim out of my bag where he had been sleeping. Angry that I woke him up he bit Revierre's finger when I handed him over.

"Ow!" He hissed before smacking it away. Timcanpy growled before landing on Komuii's desk. Said male was trying to hide his victorious smirk. "Link, command it to the time the you saw these two." He said stepping back.

"Yesterday, 12:30 p.m. " He said glaring at Kanda and Allen. Timcanpy, though reluctant, began playing the events from the day before. Link is running down the hall before he jumped at a loud noise coming from the door to his right. He pulled it open revealing Allen sitting atop Kanda. The camera view then changed to the hall way, telling us he had turned away and flew elsewhere.

"I'd say that's proof enough right there." Now a little more nervous I speak up.

"That was an accident."

"What, getting caught or falling in love? Take your pick." Link sneered. Revierre had a nasty grin on his face.

"I would have never expected this from you, Kanda. You do after all despise curses. And the Noah clan."

"And I still do. this will be the one thing the Moyashi and I agree on. Like the dumbass he is he tripped and fell onto me. End of story."

"What were you doing in a storage closet with him?" Revierre asked making both of us pauses and swallow.

"Simple. For some reason Kanda was being a coward and hid in the closet. I didn't know he was there. I was lost from chasing after him so I could beat him up and opened the door because I thought it was my room, when I discovered it was Kanda I pounced on him to get revenge for calling me a cursed shorty." I said proudly.

"Why was the door closed?" My proudness fell a little.

"I wasn't hiding stupid Moyashi, more like avoiding your annoying voice. The door probably drifted closed." He said glaring my way.

"Actually that was me, sorry!" Came Lavi's chipper voice. "I figured they needed to needed to be shut in there until they worked things out. But then I got distracted and left. Silly me!" Lavi said walking in like he owned the place. "I'm a bookman, it's my job to know how people feel. And I can assure you, nothing suggests that they have feelings for each other, and feeling are my specialty. Gramps will back me up on this." Revierre looked to the bookman jr.

"Are you certain, Bookman Jr.?"

"Why would I lie? It's not like I have bias emotions towards them, that's against my principles." He said nonchalantly. I silently thanked him.

"Well, it seems you have misunderstood Link. Don't waste my time like this again." Link looked at him in shock, mouth hanging ajar. "And Walker. This had better be the last time I see you before I have you executed, and it sure as hell better not be for this reason." He glared at me sending chills down my spine. He then exited the room along with Link.

"Lavi, you're an excellent liar. I guess that comes with being a bookman." I heard Komuii say. We all looked at him in shock. Marie entered the room. "What? Did you think that I, the best supervisor in all of the order wouldn't know what was going on with my exorcists? What do you take me for an idiot?"

"Yes." At this he sulked, Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Well, I knew from the very beginning something would spark." He said proudly.

"Then why did you defend us?" I ask, truly confused.

"For the same reason Mr. 'Emotionless' Bookman Jr. did." We both eyed him as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey now!" His band now fell to his side, "Don't say it too loud Gramps will hear you."

"Idiot. I already know." Bookman says as he passes the door. Everyone almost thought he was just their imaginations.

"So all is well for now?" I ask hopefully.

"For now. Be more careful please. In the meantime I have a mission for the two of you. It's a long one. You must go to India for three months and destroy any AKUMA you find. A large number of them have arisen." He smiled knowingly at us. We both shared a look.

"With this guy? Great." I say with mock irritation before laughing. Kanda just 'Che'd and smirked.

"This turned out better than planned. When do we start?" He asked.

"Right now, Lenalee already packed your bags now get out of my sight for a while." He winked.

"Wait, so Lenalee knows, too?"

"Of course. My little sister knows everything!" He said and started to let out a list of compliments towards his sister, not even noticing everyone slowly inching out of the room. Once out of the room I grabbed Kanda's hand and smiled.

"Told you everything would be okay."

"Yeah you did, now let's get out of here." he said letting go of my hand and heading towards the outside of the order.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I was going to go a very different direction with this one. It was going to be tragic all the to the end but then i didn't have time to finish it and i forgot exactly how i was going to end it. So i just stuck with this ending! I hope you enjoyed my take on 2014's yullenweek themes! I'll be back again for the yullen week 2k15 in June and in December!<strong>


End file.
